


Tales From Durmstrang

by Birger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Durmstrang, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Norway (Country), Other, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Racism, Sweden - Freeform, The Dark Arts (Harry Potter), Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birger/pseuds/Birger
Summary: Mikael Eriksson is a young wizard who attends the Durmstrang Institute in the far north of the Wizarding World. Follow his adventures as he struggles to fit in at the school of dark arts and Pureblood supremacy.





	Tales From Durmstrang

Gothenburg, Sweden

It was a grey and rainy day in Gothenburg, Sweden. Two elementary schools were competing with each other in a game of soccer. It was the Wallenberg Primary School (whose team wore yellow t-shirts) vs the Sam Primary School (Who were dressed in blue). At the side of the Wallenbergers, 10-year-old Mikael Eriksson stood as the goalkeeper. His legs were shaking with nervousness. He had already allowed one ball to pass during the past half-time and letting another one past him would bring great shame to his team. Some of his teammates had offered to take his place yet his pride had not allowed them to. Now he would have to face the consequences.

They heard the whistle blow and the game was up and running. All the coaches screamed at the kids to keep focused on the ball. The players were shoving each other aside, dribbling and running like confused chickens, while Mikael's legs were shaking nervously as he stood in the goal, afraid of the football to come and hit him. 

A girl from the opposite team got the football and started dribbling towards the goal. And afraid of the ball as Mikael was he didn't throw himself at it so he missed it. 5-0 it was for the opposite team.

The game went as bad as it did before. The other team had the upper hand as usual. A long and broad-shouldered boy from the opposite team had caught the ball and was coming in sideways with no one to stop him.

The big boy made his kick and the ball was flying towards the goal. Mikael threw himself at it expecting it to be a painful hit in the chest but instead, the ball turned direction and at the speed of the light it hit the head of the other boy whose braces flew out of his mouth. Everyone on the plane and the few ones that sat in the audience were in shock at what just happened and several players and the coaches ran towards the hurt 10-year old boy who laid on the ground with blood flowing out of the mouth. 

What have I done? Mikael was in shock. Then he ran to the opponent player who laid on the ground with his mouth filled with blood. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Back off you ginger!” One of the blue shirts on the other team pushed him back causing Mikael to fall on his back. 

“Ahmed. Be calm now. It was not his fault, ” the Blueshirts coach said sternly. 

“MIKAE, ” the yellow shirt coach screamed. “Come here immediately we need to talk.”  
.  
.  
Later on the evening, Mikael sat on his bed staring at the wall. The game had continued like normal but Mikael chose to leave the game out of guilt. The boy he hurt had been taken to hospitable and been saved from any permanent injuries. Mikael could not stop thinking about what he had done. The football had not even touched his hands yet it had propelled back with such immense force. It didn’t make sense. Almost supernatural. 

The doorbell rang and his dad, a police officer called his son to come down the stairs. He was talking to a Middle-Eastern-looking young lady dressed in a brown overcoat. 

“Mikael, this lady wants to see you, ” he said with a tone of suspicion.

“Aleah Al-Zoubi. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mikael Eriksson, ” she said holding out her left hand. 

The red-haired boy shook her hand. “Who are you? ”

“Can I come in? We have a lot to talk about. ”

“Yes, of course, “ Mikael’s dad answered. “Come take a seat at the kitchen table. Do you want coffee?”

“That would be great. Thank you. ”

Aleah and Mikael took a seat next to the kitchen table as the police officer made 2 cups of coffee.

“What is that you want?” Mikael asked bluntly. 

“I believe your father Joel has something to tell you, ” the Arabic accented woman replied.

“What is it? What have I done dad?”

Joel put the cups on the table, took a deep breath, and said; “I don’t know how to explain this to you my son but...I am what some people call a ‘Ynk’. ”

“‘Ynk? What is that supposed to mean? What do you mean by ‘Ynk’?’”

“Your grandfather is a wizard. I am a ‘Ynk’ which means I was born in a wizarding family without possessing magic myself, ” his dad answered distraughtly. “So is your mother. We chose not to tell you because we were convinced you were a ‘Muggle,’ a person with no magic, and didn’t want you to go through the same pain as we did growing up. ”

“Did you say grandpa is a ‘wizard’? What is this for a ‘prank’? Wizards don’t exist. Just in Lord of the rings. ”

“No, Mikael. Magic is very real. Not just something that is confined within the realms of Muggle fiction, ” Aleah explained to his confusion. “Let me prove it to you. ” 

She took out a clean brown stick from her overcoat and pointed it at Joel’s half-empty cup and said; “Fera Verto Columba.” 

The cup turned into a dove which flew out of the open window and up in the sky. Mikael didn’t know what to say while trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed. 

“Hey. You better the conjure a new one for me, ” the police officer uttered mildly frustrated.

“Do you believe me now?” Aleah asked

“Show me what more you can do, ” the 10-year old said.

“Okay. You’re the boss. ” With a dash of her wand she turned the table on fire causing both Mikael to fall off his chair.

Aleah laughed at his reaction. “Don’t worry. Everything is fine. Please touch the flames. It won’t hurt, I promise. ”

“Are you mad?” Mikael uttered in fear.

“No she isn’t, ” his father said, sweeping his hand through the blue flames without any sign of physical damage or pain. “See. Nothing to worry about. Try it. ”

The young boy reluctantly moved his hand through the flames and felt a tickling feeling doing so. Now he was convinced. Magic did indeed exist.

“Are you a witch?”

Aleah made another swoop with her wand and the flames vanished. “Yes I am and you’re a wizard, Mikael. ”

“Am I? How do you know that?”

“I got a vision at my office at the Ministry of Magic in Stockholm today which showed you accidentally using your newfound magical abilities at the football game. You hurt the other player quite a bit, ” the witch explained. 

“I didn’t mean to. It was an accident. ”

“Of course. I don’t blame you. It is impossible for wizards at your age to control your abilities. That is why you’ll need to attend a wizarding school. ”

“A wizarding school?”

“Yes, a wizarding school. A place where young wizards and witches from age 11-17 get to learn how to control their magical abilities, ” the witch replied.

“Your grandpa attended Bifrost School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Norrland. The most popular one in Sweden, ” Joel added. 

“Every magical kid in Sweden is guaranteed a place at Bifrost by the age of 11 but some kids from richer families are sent to study abroad at Durmstrang Institute where they teach dark arts, ” Aleah explained.

“Which one did you attend?” Mikael asked. 

“Neither. I am not from Sweden but from Kurdistan and attended Madrasaat Alshir, the school of the Middle East. However, I didn’t get to graduate. When I was 13 years old the United States and Great Britain bombed my country, forcing my family to seek refuge in Europe. We ended up in Sweden where I and my brother finished our education through homeschooling. Now I work as a tracer for the Ministry of Magic where my duty is to inform wizards and witches born in non-magical families about the basics of our world once they’ve discovered their abilities. ”

“So wizards exist in other countries too. How many of us are there?”

“Nobody knows. Probably only a small percent in comparison to the global Muggle population, ” his dad commented. 

"Wizards and witches are found all over the world," Aleah answered. “We have our own countries that exist in parallel with the muggles. For example, Sweden's magical society is governed by the Swedish Ministry of Magic in Stockholm. Other countries such as Britain, the United States, and Japan are ruled by their magical governments, all hidden from the sight of the Muggles. However, all magical governments are administrated by the International Confederation of Wizards and Witches abbreviated ICW, which is our equivalent to the United Nations. ICW has segregated the magical and the non-magical society through the Statute of Secrecy. This law prohibits wizards and other magical creatures from exposing magic to Muggle without permission from the Wizarding Authorities. ”

"What would be the consequences if I broke the Statute of Secrecy then?" The young wizard asked. 

“The Ministry does not shy away from resorting to violent actions against offenders. You could risk life imprisonment or lose the right to carry a wand, “ Aleah said waving her own. “Believe me, it's much harder than it seems to perform magic without one. ”

"Where can I get a wand?" 

“There is a shopping street in Stockholm where a wizard can buy everything he needs, “ Joel answered. “I can drive you to the capital this weekend. We can take a visit to the Ministry as well where you get to apply for which school you want to attend. ”

“That sounds very exciting, ” Mikael said. “I can’t believe all of this is real. I’m a wizard. Just like Gandalf. Who would’ve thought?”

“Well I believe that was it then, ” Aleah conceded. “It is time for me to get back to the Ministry. ” She put on her overcoat and headed for the corridor. “It was great to meet you. ”

“It was great that you could come, ” Joel said. “Mikael’s mother will be delighted to know that her son is a wizard. I’m sure she will. ”

Mikael shook the witch’s hand again and said: “Goodbye Aleah, hope to see you again. Good luck with your job! ”

"Wish you the same thing, Mikael. I’m sure you’ll be a great wizard someday," she greeted him with a big sentimental smile and disappeared with a loud bang into the void.


End file.
